


Witaj w domu

by Nigaki



Series: FBI [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwszy dodatek do Anielskiej jednostki specjalnej. Poród Sary to kwestia kilku godzin, Dean i Castiel muszą wrócić do Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witaj w domu

Dean zapalił papierosa, chwycił go luźno wargami i odebrał od stojącego obok Castiela swoje piwo. Noc była chłodna, ale nie mroźna. Obłoczki pary ulatujące z ich ust były ledwo widoczne nawet na tle nocnego nieba. Nic zresztą dziwnego, zaczynała się wiosna i noce robiły się coraz cieplejsze. Za jakiś czas będzie musiał zrezygnować ze swojego ukochanego płaszcza, bo zrobi się w nim za gorąco. Nie miał pojęcia, czym go zastąpi.

\- Kiedyś wlepią nam mandat za picie w miejscu publicznym - odezwał się Castiel, ale i tak napił się swojego piwa.

\- Tutaj? - Byli na kompletnym odludziu. Musieliby chyba postawić wielki neon, by w ogóle ktokolwiek wiedział, że tu są. Nawet Impali nie widać było z drogi.

\- Wszystko może się zdarzyć.

\- Są pewne granice. - Dean strzepnął popiół z papierosa, którego nie starał się jakoś szczególnie mocno wypalić. - Poza tym zaraz stąd spadamy.

\- Gdzie tym razem?

\- Słyszałem, że w Cawker City w Kansas mają największą kulę sznurka. Chcesz zobaczyć?

\- Trochę daleko, mieliśmy się nie oddalać.

Jak na zawołanie, Deanowi przypomniał się ich powód trzymania się blisko Chicago. Wolną rękę włożył do kieszeni płaszcza i wyjął stamtąd komórkę, która potwornie hałasowała w tej ciszy. Na ekranie wyświetliło się z zdjęcie Sama.

\- Co tam, braciszku? - przywitał się Dean i napił się piwa.

\- Hej. Nie obudziłem was?

\- Jesteśmy z Casem na pikniku - powiedział i razem z byłym aniołem stuknęli butelkami z piwem jedna o drugą. - A ty czemu nie w łóżku?

\- Byłem w łóżku, ale od godziny siedzę w szpitalu.

\- Co? I dopiero teraz do nas dzwonisz? - zapytał urażony i odwrócił się do partnera. - Cas, on dopiero teraz dzwoni.

Powód dla którego trzymali się blisko Chicago był prosty. Im bliżej było porodu Sary, tym rzadziej zapuszczali się na polowania na drugi koniec kraju. Dean za żadne skarby nie chciał przegapić momentu narodzin, dlatego już ostatniego miesiące on i Castiel kręcili się wokół swojego dawnego miejsca pracy i zamieszkania. Nie mieli za dużo do roboty, bo okolicą zajmował się Sam wraz z Garthem i Gadreelem. W ogóle niewiele było do polowania odkąd Bóg zwrócił aniołom ich moce. Takie pary jak on i Castiel nie były już rzadkością, znajdowały się w każdym większym mieście, ale opinia publiczna nadal nie wiedziała, co się święci za ich plecami. Dean miał jednak przeczucie, że w przeciągu roku lub dwóch lat to wszystko się zmieni. Czuł to w kościach.

\- Spokojnie, Sara nawet jeszcze nie zaczęła rodzić - uspokoił go brat. - Lekarz prowadzący powiedział, że najwcześniej za osiem godzin coś się zacznie dziać.

\- I tak zadzwoniłeś za późno - pożalił się.

\- Wybacz, że byłem nieco zajęty panikowaniem. Za kilka godzin na świat przyjdzie mój syn.

\- To będzie córka. - Nadal nie przestali się o to kłócić.

\- Jak mówiłem, za kilka godzin się przekonamy. Dacie radę dojechać na czas?

\- Jasne, jesteśmy w Waterloo, parę godzin od Chicago. - Dean podał Castielowi piwo, by mógł je sobie wypić. On stracił ochotę na swoje.

\- Rodzice i dziadek też niedługo będą. Na razie w szpitalu jestem tylko ja, Zeke i ojciec Sary. On i Zeke się kłócą.

Dean zaśmiał się.

\- O co?

\- W zasadzie to kłócą się z mojego powodu.

\- Coś ty znowu zrobił? Myślałem, że stary Sary cię polubił.

\- Bo tak jest, ale Daniel sądzi, że wciągnąłem jego córkę w poligamiczny związek z Zeke'iem.

\- Poważnie? - Staruszek Sary zawsze był dziwny, ale nigdy aż tak. To było zabawne.

\- Rzadko go widywał, więc teraz gdy zauważył, jak zachowuje się w jej obecności niczym zaniepokojony mąż, to zaczął coś podejrzewać. Nie że nigdy o czymś takim nie myśleliśmy, ale też nigdy do niczego nie doszło.

\- Swoje fantazje zachowaj dla siebie.

\- Hej, mamy dowód w postaci Castiela, że anioły uprawiają seks, a ja i Sara lubimy Zeke'a, to normalne, że o czymś takim gadaliśmy i to rozważaliśmy. Może go nawet kiedyś zaprosimy, pewnie się zgodzi. Mam wrażenie, że on jest w nas zakochany.

Dean musiał przyznać, że czasami też o tym myślał. Nie o trójkącie z Castielem i jeszcze kimś innym, nie lubił się dzielić. Zdecydowanie jednak zastanawiał się nie raz, czy Sam, Sara i Zeke nie są czasem bliżej, niż mogłoby się wydawać.

\- Jak tam sobie chcesz, tylko oszczędź mi szczegółów - poprosił go i odsunął na chwilę telefon od ust. - Sam chce uprawiać seks z twoim bratem.

\- Co mnie do tego? - spytał Castiel.

\- Pomyślałem, że ci o tym powiem - wyjaśnił i wrócił do rozmowy przez telefon. - Hej, Sam, pilnuj swojego teścia oraz potencjalnego partnera, niech się lepiej nie pozabijają, a ja i Cas już do was jedziemy.

\- Super, powiem Sarze, ucieszy się.

\- Powiedz jej, że jeśli poród nagle się zacznie, to ma zacisnąć nogi i czekać.

\- Powiem jej - zapewnił Sam i zaśmiał się nim zakończył rozmowę.

Dean schował telefon do kieszeni i zaczął w nich szukać kluczyków samochodowych, dopóki Castiel nie podstawił mu ich pod nos.

\- Wracamy do Chicago? - zapytał były anioł, gdy zostały mu wyrwane kluczyki.

\- Tak, Sara już jest w szpitalu. - Dean odetchnął głęboko. - Denerwuję się. To normalne?

Castiel wzruszył ramionami i dopił piwo nim rzucił pustą butelkę przed siebie, gdzie wylądowała z brzękiem.

\- Mnie nie pytaj, jestem człowiekiem od niedawna - odparł, a zaraz potem się uśmiechnął. - Ale myślę, że tak. W końcu chodzi o twoją bratanicę.

Po tych słowach poczuł się nieco pewniej, był mniej spięty, co nie znaczy, że całe zdenerwowanie zniknęło. Za kilka godzin po raz pierwszy zobaczy córeczkę swojego brata i bliskiej przyjaciółki. Każdy by się w takiej chwili denerwował. Ale póki miał Castiela u boku, na pewno nie zemdleje z wrażenia. Ciekawiło go, jak Sam się trzyma, skoro on tak panikował, a to nawet nie było jego dziecko.

\- Dobra, wracajmy do Impali. - Dean dokończył papierosa i rzucił go w to samo miejsce, gdzie wcześniej wylądowała butelka po piwie. Płomienie wysokie na dwie stopy buchnęły w górę, gdy niedopałek podpalił benzynę, którą oblane były wykopane wcześniej przez obu mężczyzn kości. Okolicę rozświetlił silny blask, nagrobki rzucały cienie, a gdzieś w oddali duch wrzeszczał, gdy płonął, odsyłany tam, gdzie jego miejsce - do nieba. Polowanie można uznać za udane.

Dean i Castiel oddalili się od tego imponującego ogniska niespiesznie i wrócili do auta. Impala stała ukryta na poboczu wśród krzaków, zaraz obok cmentarza. Wyjechali stamtąd i skierowali się prosto na drogę prowadzącą do Chicago. Dean prowadził, bo wypił mniej, ale jego towarzysz też już to umiał choć oficjalnie prawa jazdy nie miał. Nie chcieli na to tracić czasu, więc postarali się jak na razie o fałszywkę.

Castiel skorzystał z tego, że nie prowadzi i przecisnął się na tylne siedzenia, gdzie zaczął się przebierać. Ubranie, które miał na sobie, było zabrudzone ziemią z grobu i nieco cuchnęło benzyną, nie mógł się tak pokazać w szpitalu. Dean obserwował go w lusterku zamiast patrzeć na drogę. W samochodzie było ciemno, ale i tak widział dobrze zbudowaną sylwetkę partnera oraz pokrywające jego ciało tatuaże. Castiel miał na ich punkcie obsesję, której dostał krótko po wyjeździe z Chicago. Od tamtego czasu zrobił sobie masę tatuaży z czego najbardziej imponującym był tatuaż poszarpanych skrzydeł, które zakrywały praktycznie całe plecy wraz ze zdobiącymi je rysunkami wstążek. Zaraz pod skrzydłami, tuż nad pośladkami, znajdywało się kilka powyrywanych i pokrwawionych piór. Oba te tatuaże były hołdem dla anielskości Castiela, którą bez żalu utracił.

Nad sercem Castiel wytatuował sobie imię Deana zapisane po enochiańsku. Na żebrach zaś miał... cóż żebra pośród których wił się wąż i pnącza jakiejś rośliny. Prawe ramię i kawałek barku zdobiły kwiaty, do których lgnął rój pszczół. Po wewnętrznych stronach nadgarstków znajdowały się ostrza, które sprawiały wrażenie, jakby wychodziły spod skóry. Wierzchnią część dłoni zdobiły dwa identyczne tatuaże chroniące przed opętaniem, takie same jakie posiadali Winchesterowie. Na lewym ramieniu znajdował się krzyż celtycki i kolejne kwiaty, na jednym z których przysiadł barwny trzmiel.

Także nogi Castiel miał wytatuowane. Prawe udo zdobiły różne nieregularne wzory, które jakimś cudem tworzyły zgrabną całość. Na lewym znajdowały się ślady po pazurach i cieknąca z nich krew, która układała się w kolejny napis po enochiańsku, tym razem chroniący przed zaklęciami. Rana została zadana przez dziwnego, cienistego stwora o wielkich kłach i pazurach, który jakby wspinał się w górę ciała, gniotąc pod swoimi szponami róże, które znajdowały się na obu nogach. Kwiaty były powtarzającym się motywem w tatuażach byłego anioła, uwielbiał je. Dean również. Wciąż był pod wrażeniem tego, jak w trzy miesiące Castiel zdobył wszystkie te rysunki. A planował już kolejne, ale dopiero, gdy najnowszy się wygoi. Był to tatuaż kota, a raczej samego jego kształtu. Tatuażysta umieścił go na lewej łydce zaledwie tydzień temu i całość wciąż się jeszcze goiła. Kot był w pozycji siedzącej, otaczały go kwiaty, które wydawały się wyciągać w jego stronę korzenie, by go pochwycić.

Z tego co Dean wiedział, następny tatuaż miał się znaleźć na prawej piersi i przedstawiać łeb oryksa, ale to na pewno nie miał być ostatni. Tatuaże stały się dla Castiela pasją, a najlepszym tego dowodem było to, że wszystkie, które miał, zaprojektował sam. Jeśli wyczuwał, że tatuażysta nie podoła zadaniu przeniesienia jego rysunków na skórę, szukał innego salonu, by wszystko było idealne.

Dean kochał te tatuaże równie mocno, co partner. Były naprawdę piękne i nigdy nie mógł się napatrzeć. Czasami nawet przerywał seks tylko po to, by dokładnie je obejrzeć, choć widział je już wiele razy. Gdy Castiel pojawiał się z nowym tatuażem, razem go podziwiali przez długie godziny i rozmawiali o kolejnym projekcie. Sam też myślał czasami o kolejnych tatuażach. Chciał jakoś upiększyć swoje ciało, tak by blizna na twarzy nie zwracała na siebie większej uwagi. Ludzie popatrzyliby na niego raz i uznali, że to po prostu kolejny miłośnik tatuaży, a nie oszpecony facet, na którego spoglądali ze znienawidzonym przez niego współczuciem. Nie zdecydował się jednak do tej pory na żaden rysunek, był jednak pewien, że gdy to zrobi, to Castiel zaprojektuje wszystko.

Po przebraniu się i tym samym zakryciu tatuaży pod kilkoma warstwami ubrań, Castiel wrócił na przednie siedzenie i wyszczerzył się do Deana.

\- Gapiłeś się - powiedział i zerknął w lusterko, by wygładzić jakoś rozwichrzone włosy. Niestety bez skutku.

\- Wcale nie - zaprzeczył Dean, gapiąc się na drogę.

Castiel uśmiechnął się i łapiąc go za lewy policzek przyciągnął nieco do siebie, by móc go cmoknąć w ten prawy.

\- Bez obaw, schlebia mi to - zapewnił.

\- Czyżby? - Dean sugestywnie uniósł brew.

\- Tak - potwierdził i położył mu dłoń na kolanie. - Wiesz, jeśli chcesz, to mogę te ubrania zdjąć. Mamy czas na szybki numerek?

\- Serio? W takiej chwili? - Przecież spieszyli się do szpitala na poród.

\- Tylko proponuję to, co siedzi ci w głowie - wyjaśnił Castiel, ale zabrał rękę i sięgnął po poduszkę leżącą na tylnym siedzeniu. Usiadł wygodniej i podłożył ją sobie pod głowę, którą oparł o szybę. - Obudź mnie, gdy dojedziemy.

Dean przytaknął i zwolnił tylko po to, by szybko pocałować Castiela w policzek.

\- Dobranoc - powiedział.

\- Hmm - odmruknął mu były anioł. Nawet nie otworzył oczu.

Dojechali do Chicago bez żadnych przeszkód i dostali się do szpitala. Gadreel czekał na nich przed wejściem i uśmiechnął się na ich widok, gdy tylko wysiedli.

\- Castiel, Dean, miło was znowu widzieć - przywitał się i uścisnął swojego brata.

Wciąż nieco zaspany Castiel dopiero po kilku sekundach odwzajemnił uścisk.

\- Ciebie też - odparł.

\- Zmieniłeś się, bracie - skomentował Gadreel przyglądając się Castielowi. Zauważył jego tatuaże na dłoniach, ale nie skomentował ich.

\- Ludzie często to robią - zauważył.

\- Dean nie zmienił się wcale. - Anioł podszedł teraz do niego i również go uściskał.

\- Co słychać, Zeke? - zapytał Dean z uśmiechem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak bardzo się stęsknił za Gadreelem, przecież nawet nie byli blisko.

\- Sam za tobą tęskni - odparł i odsunął się. - Chodźmy, Sara się ucieszy, gdy was zobaczy.

Dean był zdenerwowany, gdy podążał za Gadreelem na oddział położniczy. Gdyby Castiel nie trzymał go za rękę, pewnie by się odwrócił i uciekł. Już za kilka godzin obaj zostaną wujkami. To wydawało się takie dziwne, że aż nierealne.

\- To tutaj. - Gadreel zatrzymał się przed drzwiami jednej z sal. - Sara dostała własny kąt i aktualnie wypoczywa. Jej ojciec i Sam są w środku, a twoi rodzice przyjadą za godzinę.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć.

Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, szybko ogarniając wszystko wzrokiem. Sala była rozległa i jasna, w ciepłych kolorach. Pod jedną ze ścian ustawiono sprzęt, który na pewno miał posłużyć podczas porodu, zaś pod drugą znajdowała się niewielka kanapa i jeden fotel, który aktualnie był zajmowany przez ojca Sary czytającego jeden z magazynów leżących na stoliku przed nim. Przyszli rodzice znajdowali się na łóżku, które stało nieco na prawo na wprost wejścia. Sara leżała wsparta o kilka poduszek i oddychała ciężko, a Sam siedział obok i trzymał ją za rękę. Gdy oboje usłyszeli otwierane drzwi, spojrzeli w kierunku Deana i Castiela, którzy z uśmiechem przekroczyli próg.

\- W końcu jesteście, ile można czekać - zaśmiała się Sara, choć wyraźnie sprawiło jej to sporo wysiłku. Była zmęczona.

\- Ważne, że już jesteśmy.

Dean podszedł do Sary jako pierwszy i ucałował ją na powitanie w policzek.

\- Łaskoczesz - poskarżyła się z uśmiechem i przejechała dłonią po jego zaroście. - Wyglądasz jak menel.

\- A ja? - zapytał Cas nim się zbliżył.

Niewiele się różnili, ich brody były niemal tej samej długości, a jedyną różnicą było to, że ta Castiela była ciemniejsza, Dean miał nieco rudawy zarost. Były anioł był jednak lepiej ubrany, bo zamiast czapki z daszkiem na głowie oraz jasnego i długiego płaszcza okrywającego golf i dżinsy, miał na plecach czarną, skórzaną kurtkę, pod nią bordowy podkoszulek, a do tego ciemne spodnie i wojskowe buty. Jakby tego było mało, kawałek jego włosów był pofarbowany na niebiesko. Brakowało mu tylko paru kolczyków i kolców, by został uznany za członka jednej z subkultur.

\- Jak punkowy menel - stwierdziła Sara i z radością przywitała się z Castielem. - Czy ja widzę tatuaże?

Castiel zrzucił z ramion kurtkę i pokazał swoje wydziarane ramiona.

\- Wow - sapnął Sam. - Cas, wyglądają czadowo.

\- Wiem, sam projektowałem - pochwalił się z dumą. - Dobrze cię widzieć, Sam.

\- Ciebie też.

Po krótkim uścisku obu mężczyzn, Sam podszedł do brata, którego wyściskał najmocniej i za wszystkie czasy.

\- Tęskniłem - wyszeptał w jego ramię Dean.

\- Ja też. Nie wyjeżdżaj już więcej, co?

\- Muszę.

Sam ewidentnie chciał się o to spierać, ale ze względu na okoliczności postanowił tego nie robić i ograniczył się tylko do smutnego uśmiechu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zostaniecie na dłużej.

\- Zobaczymy - odparł Castiel i zerknął na ojca Sary, który przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie. Pewnie myślał, że ma do czynienia z członkiem jakiegoś gangu motocyklowego.

\- Kiedy poród? - zapytał Dean. Nie mógł się już doczekać, zwłaszcza że byli na miejscu.

\- Jeszcze około pięciu godzin - powiedziała Sara przymykając oczy. - Sam, mam nadzieję, że twoi rodzice się nie obrażą, że się z nimi nie przywitam, ale jeśli zaraz nie zasnę, to usnę w czasie porodu.

\- Czemu czekałaś na mnie i Casa zamiast iść spać?

\- Dawno was nie widziałam, stęskniłam się - wyjaśniła. - Cieszę się, że przyjechaliście.

\- Nie było innej opcji.

\- Dobra, dość pogaduszek - zdecydował Sam. - Sara musi odpocząć, poczekajcie na zewnątrz.

\- Nigdzie się nie ruszam - zdecydował pan Blake.

\- Tato - poprosiła go córka.

\- Nie rozmawiam, nie będę przeszkadzać.

Para nie była zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw, ale wyganianie pana Blake'a raczej nie przyniosłoby rezultatów, więc odpuścili. Dean i Castiel bez sprzeciwu opuścili salę, a za nimi Gadreel, który przez cały ten czas trzymał się z tyłu.

\- Czy z dzieckiem wszystko w porządku? - zapytał anioła Dean.

\- Nie wyczuwam żadnych chorób ani uszkodzeń. To najzdrowsze dziecko pod słońcem.

Uspokoiła go ta informacja. Najgorsze, co mogłoby się teraz wydarzyć, to choroba dziecka albo powikłania w czasie porodu, które mogłyby doprowadzić do śmierci matkę albo samo dziecko. Dean wiedział jednak, że nie ma się o co obawiać. Gadreel był na posterunku i na pewno nie zawaha się użyć swoich mocy, by pomóc w porodzie. Musieli tylko na niego zaczekać.

Sam wyszedł do nich po kilku minutach informując ich, że Sara zasnęła i że ojciec jej pilnuje. Niedługo potem w szpitalu pojawili się rodzice braci. Na widok Deana Mary rozpłakała się i tuliła go do siebie przez dobre trzy minuty, nim w końcu go puściła. John nie pozostał jej dłużny, tęsknił za synem równie mocno, bo w ciągu tych trzech miesięcy nawet nie rozmawiali przez telefon.

Dobrze było znowu ich zobaczyć i być wśród rodziny. Dean stęsknił się za nimi potwornie i już po kilku minutach nie chciał ich znowu opuszczać. Z każdą chwilą było coraz ciężej o wyjeździe myśleć. Może zostanie na dłużej nie było takim złym pomysłem? Castiel na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko. Pytanie tylko, czy był gotowy tu zostać i widywać w okolicy znajome twarze. Twarze które w przeciwieństwie do jego własnej niewiele się zapewne zmieniły.

Poród zaczął się wcześnie rano i trwał do południa. W tym momencie nawet ojciec Sary został wyproszony z sali, w środku został tylko lekarz z położną, rodząca oraz Sam. Cała reszta musiała czekać w zniecierpliwieniu i nerwowości na korytarzu, od czasu do czasu słuchając krzyków Sary, gdy wszystko zbliżało się do końca. Nie chciała znieczulenia.

Dean przemierzał korytarz od ściany do ściany, nie potrafiąc ustać w miejscu. Ilekroć słyszał krzyk, miał ochotę wbiec do sali i jakoś ulżyć Sarze w bólu. Sądząc po reakcjach jej ojca, on także myślał podobnie. John też był zdenerwowany, jego noga podrygiwała nieprzerwanie w górę i w dół, gdy razem z żoną siedzieli na plastikowych krzesełkach pod ścianą. Tylko Gadreel, Castiel i Mary byli w miarę spokojni. Anioł oczywiście wyczuwał, że wszystko jest w porządku i choć krzyki Sary niezbyt mu się podobały, to nie czuł się przez nie zaalarmowany. Mary sama przeżyła dwa porody, więc wiedziała na czym to polega i nie panikowała. Oczywiście jak wszyscy nie mogła się doczekać narodzin i pewnie gdzieś w głębi duszy obawiała się o zdrowie wnuka lub wnuczki, nie dała jednak po sobie tego poznać. Castiel z kolei był spokojny, bo ufał swojemu bratu. Sam nie był już aniołem, więc nie mógł wyczuwać co się dzieje za zamkniętymi drzwiami, ale uważnie obserwował reakcje Gadreela, by jakoś te braki zastąpić. Cały poród znosił ze stoickim spokojem, ale Dean zauważył u niego mały tik, który oznaczał zdenerwowanie - łapał się za rękaw kurtki, którą ponownie na siebie założył. Zawsze tak robił w nawet najmniejszym stresie, łapał się za ubrania. Bardzo subtelnie, ale dla Deana nie było problemem wypatrzenie tych szczegółów.

O tym, że wszystko dobiegło końca, dowiedzieli się od Gadreela. Anioł odwrócił się w stronę drzwi sali i uśmiechnął się, jakby coś usłyszał. Dean domyślił się, że musiał to być płacz dziecka, a po chwili jego przypuszczenia się potwierdziły.

\- Już po wszystkim - powiedział anioł.

Ze wszystkich obecnych tylko pan Blake nie wiedział, skąd Gadreel mógł to wiedzieć, ale nie zażądał wyjaśnień. Był zbyt podekscytowany, by zajmować się takimi sprawami.

Te ostatnie minuty dłużyły się niemiłosiernie. Z sali w końcu wyszedł lekarz i położna, oboje oznajmili, że dziecko jak i matka czują się dobrze, a szczęśliwi rodzice niedługo zaproszą ich do środka, co nastąpiło dopiero po około pół godzinie. Deana to nie dziwiło. Gdyby to on był teraz na miejscu Sama i Sary, pewnie też wolałby najpierw samemu nacieszyć się dzieckiem nim pozwolić na to rodzinie. Ale on dziecka nie będzie miał, więc co on może o tym wiedzieć?

Drzwi sali w końcu się otworzyły i Sam wyszedł na korytarz. Oczy miał czerwone od płaczu, na policzkach wciąż miał ślady po łzach, ale mimo tego cały promieniał. Dean nigdy nie widział go szczęśliwszego i nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy.

\- Mam córkę - oznajmił z dumą i miłością w głosie.

Dean potrzebował chwili, by przetworzyć tę informację w głowie. Córka. Miał bratanicę. Czy to był sen? To musiał być sen, na pewno zaraz się z niego obudzi.

Nic takiego się jednak nie stało, za to po chwili na własne oczy ujrzał maleństwo. Castiel pociągnął go do sali, gdy wszyscy inni także do niej weszli. Z trudem się ruszał, więc partner wykonywał większość pracy za niego. Już w progu Dean dostrzegł noworodka śpiącego spokojnie w ramionach mamy, która choć wyczerpana, wyglądała jakby przeżywała drugą młodość. Sam był u jej boku i obejmował ją ramieniem. Swoją małą rodzinę.

Pan Blake pochylał się nad wnuczką, którą wziął ostrożnie na ręce, gdy córka mu ją podała. Dean przyglądał się temu z rozczuleniem. Też chciał ją potrzymać, ale musiał zaczekać na swoją kolej. Zresztą nadal był w takim stanie, że obawiał się, że wypuści dziewczynkę z rąk, tak mu się trzęsły.

Mary i John byli następni. Oboje przez chwilę mówili do dziewczynki, która już nie spała i teraz patrzyła na wszystkich zamglonymi oczkami. Nie płakała, była niezwykle spokojna i zapewne najedzona.

Gdy mała wylądowała na rękach Gadreela, Dean miał wrażenie, że anioł zaraz odleci z wrażenia. Trzymał ją jakby była najcenniejszą osobą w jego życiu i tak zapewne było.

Gadreel wyszeptał coś po enochiańsku, zapewne jakieś błogosławieństwo, a następnie przekazał niemowlę Deanowi, który wciąż nie był gotowy na to, by je trzymać, ale nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek by był.

Zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu, a na twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, gdy ułożył sobie dziewczynkę w ramionach. Była taka mała i śliczna, patrzyła na niego błękitnymi oczkami, które za jakiś czas powinny zmienić barwę na tę bliższą rodzicom. Jej główka była pokryta jasnymi, niemal blond włosami. Trudno było określić, czy odziedziczyła je po Samie czy Sarze, którzy przyglądali się całej scenie z rozczuleniem.

Dean był tak zauroczony, że dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Castiel zagląda mu przez ramię.

\- Hej - wyszeptał były anioł i złapał rączkę małej, która od razu ścisnęła go za palec. - Witaj na świecie. Niech anioły zawsze cię strzegą.

\- Ma na imię Beth - powiedziała Sara.

\- Beth - powtórzył Dean i też złapał rączkę dziewczynki. - Hej, Beth.

Nie chciał jej oddawać, ale wiedział, że musi. Zanim jednak podał ją Sarze, nacieszył się swoją bratanicą jak tylko mógł. Przytulił ją blisko, pogładził po głowie, pocałował w czoło. Nie chciał, by to się kiedykolwiek skończyło.

Gdy dziewczynka wreszcie wróciła do rodziców, Dean odsunął się z Castielem i razem obserwowali, jak reszta nadal zachwyca się dzieckiem. Nie mogło trafić na lepszą rodzinę, już teraz miała wszystkich owiniętych wokół palca, a co dopiero później. Był w stanie sobie już wyobrazić, jak dziadkowie Beth rozpieszczają ją do granic możliwości. Jak Gadreel odpowiada na każde, nawet najdziwniejsze jej pytanie i broni ją przed złymi ludźmi. Sam i Sara zapewnią jej bezpieczny dom i masę miłości na co dzień. Dean też chciał być tego częścią. Myślał, że po narodzinach będzie w stanie znowu wyjechać, ale się mylił. Mała Beth przyciągała go do siebie jak magnes, nie potrafił opuścić jej ani rodziny, której tak dawno nie widział. Tak bardzo mu tego brakowało.

\- Cas?

\- Tak Dean?

\- Ja... Zostańmy - poprosił patrząc na partnera.

Castiel uśmiechnął się i pocałował go delikatnie w usta. Nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

Więc zostali. Tu był ich dom, tu była ich rodzina. Wszystko inne się nie liczyło.


End file.
